


На рассвете

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Summer Training Camp
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: ...целоваться лучше всего.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	На рассвете

Куроо не умеет держать язык за зубами, Цукки — стоять в стороне. Они были так близко друг к другу, их разделяла лишь сетка, словно защитная стена. А потом — широкая ладонь на груди, крепкая хватка, от которой Цукки потянуло вперед, дурацкий поцелуй, неудобная толстая нить, что упиралась в щеку и цепляла нос. И стена рушится.

Цукки целует Куроо. Куроо целует Цукки. Кто начинает, кто поддается, кто замирает, осознавая и поджидая — непонятно. Они тянутся одновременно, касаются губ, как можно скорее, не позволяют себе промедления — лишь бы не передумать, лишь бы не отступить, лишь бы не…

Куроо не умеет целоваться и делает все неправильно. Он не говорит ни слова, не показывает ничего даже жестом. Поцелуй смывается полосой ощущений и едва запоминается. Горячие сухие губы в уголках его рта. Язык, что бегло проходится следом. Ничего, кроме этого и внезапной истомы внизу живота, нет.

Смазанный поцелуй горит на губах шершавым прикосновением, миром, что застывает вокруг. Нет ни шума улицы, ни пения птиц, ни сильного ветра, бушующего на улице и проникающего через двери. Нет их самих — замерших во мгновении, как бабочки в древесной смоле.

Цукки жмурится до белых пятен. А Куроо сжимает его футболку до белых костяшек, до поджатой в напряжении линии рта. Сетка впивается в шею, царапает щеки, оставляя красные пятна.

А потом внезапно все ощущения возвращаются, мир взрывается чувствами, краски и звуки появляются одни за другими, и Куроо отшатывается с потерянным выражением лица. Вот что запоминает Цукки больше всего: его взгляд перед тем, как тот сбегает. Даже не поцелуй — взгляд и широкую спину в белой футболке, напряженную линию плеч.

Рассвет вздымается сизым туманом, холодит росой голые щиколотки. Солнце окрашивает небо в сизую дымку, и серость приветствует их двоих, взъерошенных и сонных, лишь на холме. Для самого солнца еще слишком рано. Для Цукки и Куроо тоже слишком рано.

Но они — вот. Встречаются в зале, потому что ранним утром, еще до общего подъема, не спится. Оказывается, Куроо стащил у тренеров ключ от одного из спортзалов. А Цукки, услышав гул отбиваемых о стену мячей, просто не мог пройти мимо.

Он подумал: «Возможно, утренняя пробежка взбодрит сонное тело». Но после бега только почувствовал себя потным, усталым и еще более сонным. Он дремал на ходу, но заснуть никак не мог. Взбодриться — тоже. И просто набрел на зал, в котором методично отбивал мячи Куроо.

И вот, чем все закончилось.

Цукки садится рядом с ним на холме и смотрит, как занимается рассвет. Солнце еще не восходит, но там, где они сидят, светло уже сейчас. А в голове — в голове полнейший бардак.

Куроо сидит на влажной траве босиком, и пусть под ним ветровка, легкая и короткая, вряд ли она спасает от холодной с утра земли. Цукки ежится в одной тонкой футболке, и густые мурашки волнами бегут по рукам.

А затем Куроо вдруг говорит, разрывая устоявшуюся шаткую тишину:

— Знаешь что, — шепчет он. — Забудь. Просто забудь, и пусть все будет как прежде, окей? Мне искренне жаль.

Мир вокруг наполняется жизнью: и цветет, и пахнет, и шумит. Они же замирают в одном глупом моменте и никак не сдвигаются. Точнее, Куроо пытается. А Цукки — Цукки нет.

— Почему вы сделали это? Это же глупо, — отвечает невпопад Цукки.

Куроо по-дурацки вскидывается и замирает. Садится обратно, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные на коленях руки. Его сгорбленная фигура не нравится Цукки. Ему в принципе все не нравится — ни эта ситуация, ни сам Куроо, — но это почему-то задевает сильнее всего.

Он снова спрашивает:

— Почему вы убежали?

И Куроо огрызается в ответ:

— Тебя только это волнует?

Если подумать, нет. Это признание дается Цукки легче, чем может показаться, проще, чем все то, что он уже натворил. Его волнует еще много вопросов. Например, то, почему внутри все сжимается в предвкушении, когда он думает о том, что сейчас происходит?

Поэтому он честно отвечает:

— Нет.

Даже яда в голосе не хватает. Возможно, это должно звучать саркастически. Куроо в упор на него не смотрит, а когда Цукки подсаживается поближе, то и вовсе сжимает ладони в кулаки и показательно игнорирует.

Поцелуй Цукки не помнит. Он вспыхнул яркой звездой, смазанными от внезапности ощущений — и это его расстраивает. Он в силах в этом признаться себе.

Тяжело смотреть на губы, которые нельзя поцеловать, или как там? Цукки мотает головой.

От Куроо веет теплом. Нарушить его личное пространство слишком трудно, несмотря на то, что тот делает это с завидной регулярностью. Но Цукки говорит:

— Это я поцеловал вас первым, — и пусть ситуация ему на руку, и он может запросто уйти от ответственности и забыть это, как страшный сон, он не умеет лгать себе. И не собирается учиться. — Так что предлагать забыть должен я. Но, как видите, я этого не делаю.

Наконец Куроо обращает на него внимание. Поворачивается, хмурясь. И Цукки думает: «Какая же Куроо королева драмы». Строит из себя не пойми что, а на деле даже целоваться не умеет. Ну и какой из него семпай?

Куроо отмирает:

— И ты мне сейчас предлагаешь что, — он сглатывает, поднимает вопросительно брови, хотя в голосе нет ни капли вопросительной интонации.

Цукки тяжело вздыхает.

— Целоваться, конечно.

И вот это уже звучит саркастично, Цукки вкладывает столько яда, на сколько сейчас способен, и закатывает глаза. На самом деле, он бы предпочел сейчас досыпать последние минуты перед подъемом, а не сидеть на холме, по которому через несколько часов весь состав Карасуно будет бегать вверх-вниз.

Куроо ошалело смотрит на него.

Цукки нетерпеливо поясняет:

— Дышите, Куроо-сан. Я пришел за ключами от зала. Если нас поймают, проблем не оберешься.

— Ага, конечно.

Рассвет все вздымается над ними. Куроо даже показательно по карманам не хлопает в поисках ключей. Продолжает смотреть на Цукки, и уголки его губ вздрагивают раз, второй. Цукки наблюдает, как они растягиваются в привычную колкую усмешку, и не смеет отвести взгляд.

— Цукки, — зовет уверенно Куроо. — Давай целоваться.

Он хватает за запястье, не позволяя уйти. Но Цукки и не пытается. Снова закатывает глаза, и в этот раз Куроо отлично все подмечает.

И этот поцелуй каждый из них запоминает как следует.

Потому что Куроо тянет на себя, они сталкиваются ртами, и Цукки давит на плечи, чтобы Куроо немного поумерил пыл. Они едва не падают, кусаются и вылизываются, будто еще секунда — и все закончится, не будет больше ни восхода солнца, ни лагеря, ни их самих. И успокаиваются они тоже постепенно, вместе, но так друг друга и не отпуская.

Поцелуй становится мягче и тише, пока они не застывают, сжимая друг друга в руках и просто касаясь губ напротив. Даже едва дыша. Солнце наконец поднимается достаточно, чтобы теплыми лучами касатьсяих лиц.

А вот что со всем этим делать, никто из них не знает. Зато целоваться хорошо. Особенно на рассвете, когда Куроо кажется менее раздражающим, а Цукки — не таким острым на язык.


End file.
